Sol & Luna
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: [AU] Sesshōmaru, era un ser frió, distante, pero inteligente; solitario como la Luna. Rin, era una chia alegre, entusiasta y amigable; tan brillante como el Sol. ¿Que pasaría si estas dos personalidades diferentes, tuvieran que convivir juntos? ¿Terminarían matándose o amándose? [HIATUS]
1. Conociéndonos

**Sol&amp;Luna por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: ** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Caminaba por la ciudad con las manos en mis bolsillos mirando el suelo, de vez en cuando me fijaba en las aves o las personas. Gruñí por lo bajo cuando casi me tropecé con una roca, me voltee para esquivarla y al momento sentí algo que caía al suelo. No sabía con qué había chocado hasta que ese _"algo"_ protestó.

— ¡Auch! —dijo la otra persona—Pe-perdón, no me fije que venía…

—Idiota —le dije cortándole— ¿Qué acaso estas ciega?

La chica —porque era una chica— se levantó furiosamente para encararme; era gracioso pues, yo media casi el doble de ella. Me llegaba más o menos a la altura del pecho, aunque eso no la intimidó. Su mirada achocolatada se dirigió hacia mí, y sus labios rosados se apretujaron en una mueca.

— ¿Idiota?... ¿Acaso me llamaste idiota? —me preguntó, se irguió lo más que pudo, pero aun así me sobraban centímetros— Tú, ¡Eres el cabeza hueca mas grande del mundo!

Como se había atrevido a llamarme esta chiquilla, ¿Cabeza hueca? Por su bien esperaba que mis oídos estuvieran defectuosos. Iba a responderle cuando mi teléfono sonó.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté al teléfono, descargando mi ira con el que fuera que estuviera al otro lado.

—_Sesshōmaru —genial, era la voz de mi padre—Necesito que te reúnas en el Café que está en la plaza, es ¡Urgente!_

Me cortó sin más explicaciones, así era mi padre, Inu no Taisho. Suspire, me voltee hacia la chiquilla pero ya había desaparecido, en el aire residía un suave aroma a flores de cerezo. Metí el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, dirigiéndome al lugar indicado por mi padre.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegue al lugar a donde mi padre me había citado. Vestía un traje profesional de color gris, que hacia juego con su cabello plateado al igual que el mío, algo característico de los Taisho. Se encontraba sentado en una mesa apartada con vista a una ventana, un hombre estaba delante de él, dándome la espalda a mí. Era un poco más bajo que mi padre, de cabello largo y negro; una mujer se acercó a mí, seguramente a guiarme hacia una mesa, pero yo la ignore dirigiéndome a donde mi padre.

—…Oh si Naraku, estoy seguro de que funcionara —le dijo mi padre al hombre entre carcajadas.

No era buena señal. Me soné la garganta para hacer sentir mi presencia.

— ¡Oh Sesshōmaru! Ya llegaste —note un atisbo burlón por parte de mi padre—Él es el señor Naraku Ohajima, es uno de mis mayores socios.

Al verlo de frente vi que era un hombre frio y distante, parecido a mí, pero también con una pinta un poco cruel; tal vez el paso de los años le había enseñado algunas cosas a este sujeto… eso, o se había involucrado con la gente equivocada, lo supuse por la cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

—Mucho gusto, señor Ohajima —le dije, dándonos un apretón de manos amistoso.

— ¿Y para que me has llamado padre? —le pregunté, con la mirada me invito a sentarme.

Intercambió miradas con el señor Ohajima, me removí incómodo.

—Debemos esperar a que ella llegué ¿No crees? —propuso mi padre.

Ohajima asintió. Nos quedamos algunos minutos en silencio, ellos tomando su café y yo viendo a las personas pasar delante de la venta, escuche la campañilla que anunciaba que había llegado alguien, ese estúpido ruido es el que escuchó mi padre cuando entré. A mi lado sentí como mi padre se levantaba —tal vez al baño— al igual que vi como Ohajima miraba hacia mi lado.

— ¡Señorita Kishaba*! —saludo mi padre, yo no la mire. Seguramente eran más negocios.

—Señor Taisho, disculpe mi tardanza pero un cabeza hueca choco conmigo —me voltee a encarar a la recién llegada y cuál fue mi sorpresa.

Encontrarme al lado de mi padre, a la misma chiquilla con la que antes había tropezado; pelo negro largo más abajo de la cintura, complexión delgada y pequeña, y unos grandes ojos marrones que hipnotizan. Solté un bufido, tenía la sospecha de que esta chiquilla me traería problemas.

—No te preocupes…

—Rin, puede llamarme Rin y tutearme —le interrumpió, con que la chiquilla se llamaba Rin.

—De acuerdo, lo hare si tú también lo hace Rin.

La chiquilla asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas. Mi padre la invito a sentarse justo a mi lado, mientras él se sentaba al lado de Ohajima. Al parecer ella aún no se había fijado en mí, aunque no pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo hiciera.

—Bien, creo que ahora si podremos hablar. Sesshōmaru, Rin; Naraku y yo los citamos aquí hoy para proponeros algo.

Sentí de nuevo removerse a la chiquilla, ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía, tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de a_ quien _tenía a su lado.

—Sesshōmaru, Rin se ira a vivir contigo

Silencio.

Es lo desee haber escuchado en ese momento.

_Rin_

_Vivir_

_Contigo_

¿Qué acaso ya no se podía tener privacidad ni en su propia casa? No dije nada, rogando internamente por lo que mi padre me dijo, solo fuera una broma, una _muy_ mala broma. Pero por su cara seria, adivine que hablaba en serio. Aun así, me debía una explicación. La primera en reaccionar fue la chiquilla.

— ¡¿Irme a vivir con este?! —gritó sobresaltada apuntándome. Yo esperaba que ella fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para fingir que jamás nos habíamos visto, al parecer las miradas confundidas de ambos hombres la hicieron reaccionar—.Etto… quiero decir que, no puedo ir a vivirme con un extraño.

Me limite a asentir. Mi padre intercambio miradas de burla con Ohajima, el asintió y se dirigió a nosotros.

—Escuchen, Rin sabes que lo necesitas —le dedico una dura mirada, ella bajo la suya y se limitó a asentir, sentí unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara a este tipo, si había algo que yo odiaba era ver a una mujer llorar—.Y tú, Sesshōmaru, tu padre y yo hemos hablado y creemos que puedes aprovechar esta _"oportunidad"_

No me gustó el tono con el que dijo oportunidad, se leer entre líneas y estas decían: acuéstate con ella.

Lo cual no haría. Primero, la chiquilla era como 6 años menor que yo; y segundo, no voy a mezclar relaciones con trabajo, ya lo había hecho y había resultado un desastre.

—Puedo preguntar al menos, porque —la chiquilla y yo nos merecíamos al menos, una pequeña explicación ¿No?

—Bueno, digamos que… Naraku y yo queremos unir nuestros imperios.

Ahora odio leer entre líneas, esto decía claramente: matrimonio arreglado.

Nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio. Mi padre fingió tener una llamada de negocios, y Ohajima no sé si la fingió o lo llamaron de verdad; esto nos dejaba a la chiquilla y a mí solos. Ella carraspeo, mientras se miraba las manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Etto… tal vez deberíamos conocernos mejor —me dedicó una sonrisa forzada, lo cual me disgustó.

Eso no era una pregunta, era una ordenanza. Y a mí no me gustan que me ordenen, no sabía que planeaba mi padre, pero debía intentar al menos conocerla si iba a vivir conmigo por tiempo indefinido.

Espere a que ella empezara la conversación.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Que ya no lo había escuchado?

—Sesshōmaru Taisho.

—Yo, Rin Kishaba. Color favorito

—Azul ¿Y él tuyo? —debía hacer el intento de armar una conversación.

—Amarillo —me sonrió, esta vez de verdad. Al parecer estaba conforme—Bueno, quisiera disculparme por el _"incidente" _de esta mañana.

Disculparse. Bueno, eso sí me sorprendía. Yo asentí, tampoco iba a disculparme tan abiertamente con una extraña. Mi teléfono sonó, lo observe con cautela. La última vez que chilló —por así decirlo— había terminado enterándome que debía vivir con una chiquilla.

Aun así, atendí.

—_Amito bonito —era Jaken—La señorita Kagura, me exigió que usted estuviera aquí hace media hora…_

Silencio.

—…_Yo le dije, que usted tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, por lo que…_

—_Jaken, dile a Kagura que estaré allí._

Le corte. Lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era reunirme con esa mujer, pero al parecer el mundo estaba en mi contra. Le eche un vistazo a la chiquilla que sorbía un batido de fresa sabrá Dios cuando lo pidió.

—Levántate —le exigí, al parecer no me escuchó porque siguió sorbiendo su batido. Me acerque a ella a la altura de su oído—Levante —le susurre.

Ella se sobresaltó, casi tira su batido pero por suerte tenia buenos reflejos por lo que tomo el vaso antes de que este se cayera.

—No me asuste ¿quieres? Casi me da un infarto.

Iba a sacar algunos billetes para pagar pero yo la detuve, haciéndolo yo. Refunfuño por lo bajo, yo la ignore. Salimos del local en silencio.

—Y, ¿A dónde vamos?

—A mí trabajo

—Umhh

Al llegar al estacionamiento saque mis llaves, el auto hizo su particular _"Shikc" _que indicaba que se había abierto. Camine hacia mi Mustang color negro, entré esperando a que la chiquilla hiciera lo mismo pero se quedó afuera mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No vas a venir? —pregunté, ella solo se volteo sentándose en la acera.

Genial. Chiquilla y malcriada, que más podía pedir.

Me baje del carro, sentándome a su lado —cosa increíble—, vi como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, eso me inquieto. Quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien, si podía ayudarle en algo; pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca.

Mis ojos se fijaron en una pequeña piedra en el suelo, brillaba a la luz del sol y parecía un diamante —aunque no lo era—, lo tome dejándolo entre sus manos. Ella se sorbió la nariz e intento secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta. Hasta ahora no me había fijado, pero era bastante atractiva.

Piel pálida con tonos tostados; ojos achocolatados e inocentes; labios rosados y carnosos, y su pelo era lo mejor, negro y largo lo tenía trenzado. Vestía unos pantalones jeans ajustados, una camiseta sin mangas estilo vintage y una chaqueta color crema. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba, porque volteo a verme.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó, yo negué— ¿Nos vamos? —asentí.

Nos metimos en el auto, yo conducía en silencio mirándola de reojo. Parecía nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos y con su pelo. Aparque el auto en el estacionamiento de un gran edificio. Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?

Asentí.

—Es… —vaciló un momento—Interesante

Alce una ceja, pero no le di mucha importancia. Nos bajamos del carro mientras caminábamos hacia el edifico de más de 30 pisos; esperaba que ella no le temiera a las alturas, aunque la imagen mental de ello, me causo gracia. La secretaria del primer piso me miro atónita, y no la culpaba ya que yo, nunca había aparecido con una mujer —a excepción de mi madre, Izayoi— aunque no era para tanto ¿Cierto?

Caminamos hasta el elevador mientras yo presionaba el botón del piso 30. Ella se removió incómoda, tal vez después de todo si le temiera a las alturas. El ascensor tuvo su típica canción de fondo, lo cual solo sirvió para que la chiquilla se volviera más nerviosa. A este paso iba darle un ataque.

— ¿Y…?

Trató de hacerme conversar, luego de unos minutos dejó de intentarlo.

—Vamos —le dije cuando el ascensor se detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

Me sorprendió, pero contrario a lo que pensé se sintió bien tomar su mano. La guie hasta una gran puerta de color marmoleado, mi asistente Jaken, la miro de reojo pero no dijo nada. Abrí la puerta invitándola a pasar, yo buscaba algunos papeles en mi escritorio; ella por su parte observó entusiasma con un atisbo infantil, una pequeña pecera llena de peces tropicales de colores. Me quede mirándola fijamente, sus ojos brillaban se veía muy linda; pero mi concentración fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe. La chiquilla dio un respingo cayéndose debajo de la pecera, yo vi a la persona que había cerrado la puerta, busque a la chiquilla con la mirada ordenándole que se quedara ahí debajo.

—Al fin llegaste Sesshomaru —la mujer delante de mí, me vio de pies a cabeza—Tu asistente incompetente, me aseguró que estarías aquí hace media hora.

Su tono era suave, como una bomba a punto de estallar.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, así que hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer —le conteste, toma mis papeles y la invite a sentarse.

Kagura, se sentó. Vestía su típico moño pegado a la cabeza, que hacia resaltar sus ojos rubíes; un traje de secretaria color crema, y una camisa debajo color rosa pálido. Ella no era mi secretaria, sino de mi padre, pero ahora trabajaba conmigo en el Marketing para nuestra empresa.

Mi familia era dueña de unas acciones, además teníamos nuestro imperio multimillonario de hoteles esparcidos por casi todo el mundo. Kagura y yo trabajamos en ver los pros y contras de crear un edificio en alguna ciudad, y en ver como sería el diseño que más les gustara al público.´

—Muy bien, ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Ella sacó una gran carpeta.

—Argentina ¿Te has preguntado cómo seria, si te despertaras y vieras por tu ventana una gran plaza y el sol reflejado en tu cara? Las aves cantando, ver a los comerciantes y a la gente pasar…

—Ya entiendo —le corté, se me estaba revolviendo el estómago— ¿Tienes los planos?

Ella asintió.

Me los pasó, los examine, era un buen trabajo. Por eso la admiraba, no podía decir que fuéramos amigos, —porque no lo éramos— pero era alguien en quien confiar, trabajadora y responsable.

—Me parecen bien Kagura, solo algunos pequeños detalles y quedara perfecto.

Ya iba a irse, y yo soltaba el aliento, pero "algo", más bien "alguien" la detuvo. Era la chiquilla que se había interpuesto entre la puerta y Kagura, la mire atónito, que estaba loca.

—No pueden construir "eso"—señaló los planos de Kagura—Escúchame, sé que no nos conocemos, pero eso hace más mal que bien—me dijo, acercándose a mi escritorio apoyando sus manos en él— ¿Qué no lo ves? La ubicación, los planos, la superficie cuadrada ¡Todo es dañino!

Después de salir de su asombro, Kagura le dedico una mirada socarrona.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —la chiquilla no respondió— ¡Exacto! No eres nadie, preciosa, nadie.

La mejilla de ella, se volvieron rojas de la furia. Al parecer iba a contraatacar, no lo iba a permitir.

— ¡Ya basta! —la dos me miraron avergonzadas—Kagura, déjanos solos por favor.

Ella obedeció no sin antes, dirigirle una mala mirada a la chiquilla.

—Entonces, ¿Dices que los planos están mal? —pregunté, tomándolos en mis manos.

Ella negó.

—Yo no dije que estuvieran mal —vaciló un poco antes de agregar, le echo un vistazo a la puerta, asegurándose de que en verdad Kagura se hubiera ido—Solo digo, que podrían mejorarse y ser mejor para el ambiente.

No sé porque, pero sentí que podía confiar en ella. Tome los planos y mis llaves, la tome de la mano guiándonos al elevador.

—Quiero que me las cuentes —abrió la boca para decir algo, pero agregue—En mi casa.

No dijo más. Subimos al auto en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, y ella dejó de intentar entablar una conversación. Aparque el auto en el estacionamiento de un edifico, en el que se podía leer "Emporio Taisho" y así es, vio en un departamento de la franquicia de mi familia. Aun así, yo pago mi renta, es lo más justo.

Entramos aun en silencio, subimos al cuarto piso. De nuevo la música de fondo, hizo el ambiente más tenso. Salimos del elevador y nos detuvimos en la puerta "4-C" metí la llave en la cerradura y la deje pasar. Oímos el maullido de dos gatos, mi cara se relajó. Dos pequeños gatos siameses salieron a nuestro encuentro. Escuche un chillido ensordecedor, la chiquilla había chillado y ahora se disponía a mimar a mis gatos.

—Ah, Uh —ellos parecieron darse cuenta de quien los llamaba— ¿Qué han estado haciendo? —pregunté viendo un cojín hecho jirones en el suelo.

La chiquilla pareció darse cuenta de mi enojo, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y me miro.

—Yo puedo arreglarlo —al parecer noto mí mirada desconfiada, porque negó con las manos— También tenía gatos, sé cómo manejarlos.

Mi teléfono de nuevo sonó, esta vez era un mensaje. Tenía que ir a una junta sorpresa, suspire.

—Escucha, tengo que irme ¿Estarás bien? —pregunté, ni siquiera sé de donde saque esas palabras.

—Por supuesto que estaré bien —me hizo un puchero—No soy una niña.

Por dentro sonreí, por fuera me mantuve serio.

—Está bien, si necesitas algo llámame a este número.

Le escribí mi numero en una hoja de papel, y lo deje en una mesita que estaba en la sala.

Ella ya no me escuchaba, estaba absorta con mis gatos. Salí del edificio subiéndome a mi auto, tuve la sensación de que mi vida iba a cambiar con la llegada de esa chiquilla, lo que no sabía era, si seria para bien o para mal.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Y, que les pareció? Esto es un Universo Alterno, con mis personajes Favoritos, Rin y Sesshy xD espero os guste, será una historia de 3 capítulos, en el próximo habrá lemom. ¿Merezco Review?

*Kishaba (喜舎場), es un apellido japonés compuesto de 3 kanjis Onomástica japonesa. El apellido Kishaba es uno de varios apellidos de familias Samurái pertenecientes a la casta social de guerreros Samúrai,(Un apellido casi extinto) muy poco conocido.

Harían bien en recordar el apellido de Rin, tendrá su significado después. Nos leemos.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	2. Librería y descanso

**Sol&amp;Luna por Angie Friki Blakc**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Metí la llave de mi apartamento en la cerradura, gire la manija topándome con un olor agradable a chocolate y miel. Desconcertado encendí la luz, observe todo a mí alrededor completamente extrañado. Los muebles limpios con cojines acolchados y aroma a cítricos. No malinterpreten, yo no era alguien desordenado; pero, con el trabajo apenas si tenía tiempo para barrer.

Y esto era increíble, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Y me quedé un momento confundido, de pronto pude notar que el olor a chocolate y miel proviene de la cocina. Voy hacia allá, dándome cuenta que dentro del honor hay un gran pastel, no tardo en darme cuenta que de ahí proviene el aroma.

Sabiendo de antemano que yo no he hecho ningún pastel, recuerdo que ahora hay una chica viviendo conmigo por lo que es muy probable que ella sea la causante del pastel y la limpieza en mis muebles. Camino a la sala y noto algo que antes no había notado, en un sillón alejado de toda luz que pueda darle, se encuentra la chiquilla.

Está dormida.

Mis gatos acostados en su regazo la protegían del frío, tenía su mano izquierda apoyada en su mejilla. Quiero creer que solo se desveló por el pastel y no por estar esperando. De todas formas no creo que ese sillón sea muy cómodo, hice que mis gatos se bajaran de su regazo no sin antes llevarme unos buenos rasguños; la tome entre mis brazos —cosa que no fue tan difícil— llevándola hacia mi habitación.

La deposite suavemente sobre mi cama, así podía contemplarla bien. Sus labios rosados entreabiertos le daban un toque infantil. Sacudí mi cabeza, no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos hacía ella. De hecho, debo bloquear todo tipo de acercamiento con ella. Tome algunas sabanas y salí. Me acomode en el sillón donde antes estaba la chiquilla y trate de dormir, no obstante, no termino comprender como ella pudo quedarse dormida.

Lo último que recuerdo, fue ver a uno de mis gatos, acicalándose, imagen que por cierto no fue para nada agradable.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Me desperté sobresaltado por una de mis tantas pesadillas, de pronto sentí como la espalda dolía, me removí incomodo en mi cama y caí al suelo. Levantándome del suelo me di cuenta que había pasado la noche en mi sofá y de golpe recordé que la chiquilla, está en mi habitación.

Incorporándome medio aturdido, pude observar como la mesa de la sala era llenada con comida, y no comida chatarras de esas que yo suelo pedir casi siempre. Sino comida de verdad, acercándome pude ver: tostadas, waffles y cereal.

La chiquilla apareció con una jarra que al parecer contenía café. La sirvió en dos tazas antes de darse cuenta de mi presencia; agrandó los ojos y si no fuera sido por mis reflejos hubiera botado el contenido de la jarra en el suelo.

—Oye, no te aparezcas así, ¿quieres? Pareces un vampiro —se sentó en una silla tomando una tostada untándola con mantequilla—Los vampiros no comen ¿tú sí lo haces?

A veces me pregunto con qué gente se mueve mí padre. Me senté frente a ella tomando unos waffles.

—Y, ¿hoy vas a trabajar?

—No

—Mmm interesante. ¿Tienes planes para hoy, Sesshōmaru?

Que osada es esta chiquilla, que yo recuerde no le había dicho que podía tutearme.

—No, no tengo.

— ¡Genial! Hay un lugar en el centro al cual me encantaría…

— ¡Espera! —le corté—No tengo planes, pero eso no significa que tenga el día libre.

Su rostro se entristeció. Y yo me pregunto dónde habrá quedado la chica que ayer botaba humo por las orejas.

—Bien, iré yo sola —se levantó llevando su plato a la cocina.

De reojo vi como tomaba su chaqueta del recibidor, y dejaba algo en el mismo lugar donde yo le había dejado mi número.

—Pero si cambias de opinión, te dejo la dirección. Hasta más tarde.

Y seguidamente cerró la puerta.

Me quede terminando de comer en silencio, algunos pensaran que tal vez por incomodidad por lo sucedido; pero en realidad yo siempre como así, en silencio. Al terminar recogí los platos dejándolos en el lavaplatos. Dejándome caer en el nuevo sofá limpio, gracias a la chiquilla, me digne a leer el periódico; nada nuevo y lo mismo de siempre.

Suspire, a veces me gustaría tener tiempo libre. Así podría haber salido con la chiquilla esa, claro que no es que lo quisiera.

Mi teléfono sonó, la oficina.

—Diga

—_Señor Sesshōmaru, sé que me dijo que no le pasara llamadas pero su padre quiere hablar con usted. ¿Se lo pongó en la línea?_

—Sí, Jaken.

—_Sesshōmaru, hijo mío —la voz de mi padre, estalló en una gran carcajada— ¿Cómo estás?_

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Tal vez suene un poco rudo, pero con mi padre nunca se sabe y con él hay que estar siempre alerta.

—_No seas tan malo con tu pobre viejo —hizo una pausa—Quiero que hoy te tomes un descanso, sé que hoy no vas a ir trabajar pero quiero que dejes todo lo que tenga que ver con la empresa. Ya sabes ¡Tomate un respiro! Voy a darte un consejo, saca a pasear a la señorita Kishaba._

—Pero padre…

— _¡Nada de peros! Luego me lo agradecerás, tú hermano se hará cargo de tus tareas. _

Luego cortó.

Sentí ganas de tirar el teléfono por la ventana de mi apartamento. Podría aceptar el hecho de tomarme un descanso, pero no el hecho de que Inuyasha —mi medio hermano— hiciera mi trabajo. Aun así, sé que no puedo discutir con mi padre. Tome las llaves, y dándole un último vistazo a mi apartamento cerré la puerta.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

— ¡¿Sesshōmaru?!

Al parecer era la última persona que esperaba ver, ya que tenía una cara de desconcierto total.

— ¿Creíste que no vendría?

—Pues la verdad no. Te deje la dirección solo por si acaso, jamás cruzó por mi mente que vendrías.

Ahora era yo el desconcertado, claro no lo mostraba por fuera, sino por dentro.

—Claro.

Nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos. Ella tosió.

— ¿Entramos?

Yo asentí. Aunque la verdad es que no se ni dónde estamos. Ella pareció adivinar mis pensamientos porque al entrar me guio hacia un rincón.

—Estamos en una librería. Es el estreno de un libro que llevo esperando mucho tiempo, así que si me dejas comprarlo antes de que se agoten, podemos ir luego a donde tú quieras ir ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí nuevamente. Solo era esperar que trajeran un libro. La chiquilla fue anotarse, al parecer era la numero 25, no tardaríamos mucho. Además, algo que me sorprendía de verdad era el hecho de que ella leyera. Cuando la conocí pensé que era la típica niñita rica, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Sabía cocinar y leer; está chiquilla no dejaba de sorprenderme. Fui a sentarme en un lugar apartado a esperarla.

¿Cuándo minutos habían pasado?

No lo sé, pero ya llevábamos allí un buen tiempo. Luego vi como venía hacía mí con los ojos radiantes.

— ¡Lo tengo! —exclamó— Ya podemos irnos. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa.

Pareció decepcionarse porque hizo un puchero infantil.

—Eres aburrido.

—Tú dijiste que podíamos ir a donde yo quisiera, bueno, quiero ir a casa.

Analizó lo que le dije y suspiro con los hombros caídos.

—Está bien. Tú ganas, vamos a casa.

Por dentro me sentí aliviado, al fin podría estar en la comodidad de mi apartamento.

Salimos de la librería, y nos subimos a mi auto. La chiquilla encendió la radio y puso una canción suave, lo cual agradecía.

—Gracias —musitó.

Con esa sola palabra, yo entendí.

Y haciendo yo, lo impensable, le contesté.

—Por nada.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos nuevamente!

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, siento si es corto, pero quería escribir algo antes de irme de vacaciones en las cuales no podré escribir mucho. Si no se han dado cuenta, esta historia ya no participa en el reto por unos problemas con el plazo; pero aun así la continuare y tendrá más de tres capítulos.

Quiero agradecer por su Reviews a:

**xXxsailorFanxXx: **Gracias por dejarme tu opinión linda, espero te guste este capi. Y en cuanto a lo que dices, bueno, en un tiempo se descubrirá porque a Rin la mandaron a vivir con Sesshomaru.

**Guest:** Bueno aquí está el segundo capi, así que habrá mucho más. Y también agradezco tu opinión.

**Katy Beth: **Gracias a ti también por tu opinión, me agrada mucho saber que te ha cautivado, y como ya has podido leer, la historia tendrá más de tres capítulos. Espero te guste mucho.

Y así también quiero agradecer sus idas a Favs y Follows. Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme un review. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
